


Donatello the Troper

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Gen, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello spends too much time on the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donatello the Troper

"She's hot," Mike sighed.

"Of course you think so. She's a Badass Normal." Don grabbed at the popcorn.

"Badass Normal?" Raph frowned.

"Like in TV Tropes."

"Do we hafta cut your Internet access again?"

Don sighed. "She's the kind of character who doesn't have superpowers or magic, but still kicks butt. And need I remind you that if it wasn't for the Internet, we wouldn't be watching this?"

"Yeah, yeah," Raph said. "So what, like Casey's a Badass Normal?"

"If Casey fit any definition of 'normal,' yes."


End file.
